Spellbound
by RippedIntoPieces
Summary: Enchanted mistletoe is causing problems for Harry, especially when he finds himself under it with none other than Draco Malfoy. However, kissing the Ferret isn't exactly what Harry would call torture.


It was a prank.

A stupid, troublesome, childish prank which probably led to the most unlikely event since it transpired that Gryffindor and Slytherin were friends in their youth.

Thank god for troublemakers.

***

Harry was not a fan of Christmas; having never really celebrated it with the Dursley's considering the fact that they never acknowledged he was anything more than a servant in their family; he had no fond memories on the season and had never really anticipated it with as much glee as some of his other friends at Hogwarts. It was not that he disliked Christmas itself, nor many of the things related to it, he just didn't _love _it. One thing about Christmas that he _hated_ was mistletoe; now he was in popular demand with the female population of Hogwarts he was now blocking entire corridors in the school with girls standing under the mistletoe hoping to get a kiss from him as he passed. Harry, having never been a serial polygamist, wasn't the type to actually bow to the girl's desires, and so planned his route around the school either under his invisibility cloak or working out the clearest routes on the Marauder's Map. He was rather proud of himself, as of yet, he hadn't even been caught in a gaggle of girls trying to maul him, his shortcuts having worked better than he could've hoped for.

Until now that is.

Unluckily for Harry, Fred and George had recently developed a little something in their shop for the Christmas period. Mistletoe which refused to let the two people under it leave until they had kissed – properly. Fred and George had noticed that girls were fond of matchmaking, and so created the mistletoe as a good way of making a lot of girls happy during the holidays, and making a decent profit. Harry however, became miserable after hearing of the new type of mistletoe; he was now so cautious it took him twice as long to reach class and this kept gaining him detentions from his teachers, who all seemed to be oblivious of the mistletoe when he mentioned it. Ron didn't understand exactly what Harry's problem was either,

"Honestly mate, it isn't like you're with anyone is it? You've got a pick of loads of girls, and they're all queuing up for your attention, I don't see why you find this such a bad thing. It's most blokes dream, so stop being the eternal virgin and take advantage of your luck." Ron had said earnestly to Harry after catching him dodging some girls outside Snape's classroom in the dungeon. Harry disagreed with Ron's opinion, Ron was right when he mentioned that Harry had no one to be with, but since when did that mean it was fair game for him to go off with half the women in the school? Besides, other than Cho who had now left, none of the girls remotely attracted him, and so he wasn't going to force himself to kiss any of them.

Much to Ron's bemusement, he continued to avoid all contact with girls, and now some boys who had taken to tailing after him. Harry couldn't say whether he was flattered or horrified by the sudden addition to the crowd of people under the mistletoe, but still he kept his distance.

So the period up to Christmas continued much the same, Harry spent his time skulking in the shadows under his invisibility cloak and avoiding all contact with admirers, female or male. However, after being given a detention by Snape for arriving late to his lessons for the third time in a row, he was caught unawares outside of the dungeon classroom by none other than Peeves.

"Oh looky here, did Potty get himself into trouble again?" Peeves taunted maliciously, a wide smirk covering his ugly face. Harry walked past him, refusing to speak to the irritating poltergeist, and heading up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room, Peeves floating behind him. Harry turned the corner, still being tailed by Peeves, and instead took a shortcut through one of the tapestries which took him directly to the third floor corridor hoping to shake the ghost following him. He continued to travel in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, without the presence of Peeves who had gotten bored and zoomed off to find the Bloody Baron. Reaching the landing which led directly to his common room, he found himself suddenly blocked by a large group of girls who were standing right outside the common room door, right below a large clump of hovering mistletoe. They were all talking together in small groups, and so luckily none of them had noticed Harry yet. He turned; glad that girls were not brilliant at observing when they were distracted by one another, and legged it down the stairs, just as he heard one girl, who he thought, was probably a friend of Romilda Vane call,

"He's there! I told you he'd have to come this way –" Her loud, obnoxious voice carried towards him, until he'd sprinted up another flight of stairs and ended up on the seventh floor. Still running, and glancing behind him, in case the girls had followed him, something they'd recently developed a habit of doing, he wasn't looking for anyone in front of him, and so he didn't see the approaching figure who he slammed into, causing him to come to an abrupt halt.

"Dear god Potter, what the hell's wrong with you? I know you're the Golden Boy, but that doesn't give you the right to run into innocent people, possibly bruising their ribs, without reason." Harry swept his hair out of his eyes to see a rather pissed-off Draco Malfoy, nursing his chest and spitting his words at Harry with more venom that usual. Harry, who would usually feel rather guilty about injuring someone, but was now at the end of his tether, considering he'd already had to deal with Snape and love-sick girls in the last hour, retaliated with an equally vicious comment.

"Innocent Malfoy? As if you're anything remotely close; I don't really think Death Eaters count as innocent and you're the spawn of two of them. And besides, you're screwing Parkinson; we all know you're one of the least 'innocent' people in the whole school." Harry seethed, earning a furious glare from Malfoy, whose pale face was now slightly tinged with pink.

"Now look here Potter, for one I am not 'screwing' Pansy, as if I'd want to go anywhere near her. Secondly, my parents do not control my actions, so you have no right to judge me. Now if you don't mind, I am trying to get back to my dormitory, hopefully without people injured by anymore boneheaded Gryffindor's, try looking where you go Potter, the next person you run into might not be as forgiving as me." Draco turned to leave; only to find he couldn't, his feet had stuck resolutely to the stone floor of the corridor.

"I thought you were leaving Malfoy." Harry deadpanned, glancing coolly at Draco.

"Oh don't give me lip Potter, you were never very good at it, besides, I am trying to move, but it would appear my feet are refusing to remove themselves from your infernal presence." Draco snapped

"Awww Malfoy, if you liked me, you only had to say, no need to come up with such stupid excuses for staying near me." Harry smirked, "But, I'm afraid I must be going. Perhaps you should try Parkinson; she's more likely to go near you willingly with a 10 foot broomstick than I am." Harry turned to go also, only to realise he too couldn't move his legs. Harry gulped,

"Stuck too Potter? If you liked me, you only had to say." Draco sneered, repeating Harry's own lines. He looked to his left and noticed the bow-tied poltergeist hovering just above their heads, holding a sprig of the enchanted mistletoe. He groaned internally, "I assume Peeves, that this is your doing?" He gestured to his feet and Harry's with an impatient wave of his hand. Peeves grin widened, the glint in his eye looking rather threatening.

"Potty and Blondie have to kiss! I saw Potty running away from all the girlies, and now he's got a girlie of his own to kiss!" Peeves made smacking noises with his mouth to enforce his point, holding the mistletoe just out of Harry and Draco's grip.

"Excuse me, you idiotic poltergeist, but I'm not a girl. I'm a Malfoy, of Slytherin house, and I demand you to release us, before I fetch the Bloody Baron." Draco said loudly at Peeves, whose smile faltered slightly, but he didn't move the mistletoe.

"The Bloody Baron, says Blondie. How will Blondie get to the Bloody Baron if Peevsie has got him stuck here with Potty? Silly Blondie." Peeves teased Draco, patting his head, swooping out of Draco's grip when he tried to grasp the mistletoe in Peeves hand. Cackling, the poltergeist levitated the mistletoe with a click of his fingers so it hung above Draco and Harry, just out of their grip, before flying through a wall and out of sight.

"Peeves! You stupid poltergeist, get back here, get back here now! You can't leave us here!" Draco yelled at the prankster as he disappeared through the wall. Harry, tired of the melodramatics, just glanced disparagingly at Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy, he's not coming back. You know it, I know it. We have two options, remain here for the rest of the night, or kiss. Personally, I don't really want to sleep here on this floor, especially since Filch and Mrs Norris are bound to come round the corner at some point during the night and I'll end up with another detention, but I don't really want to kiss you anyway – however, as I said, remaining here for the rest of the night isn't really an option for me. So, pucker up." Harry leaned in, aiming for Draco's lips, expecting Draco to share his sentiments and kiss him back. Instead, though the Slytherin just gave a rather girly sounding shriek before slapping Harry in a rather effeminate manner across the face.

"Get away Potter! God, as if I'd lower my standards to kissing the likes of you, I do have some self respect you know. Besides, that's not how you're meant to go about it; I realise you're rather lacking in the romantic department, but I have had some romantic liaisons and you've got to add some romance to the situation. Don't just throw yourself forward, lips pouted and hope the other person will kiss you back." Draco reprimanded Harry sharply, pushing him away with a pale hand. Harry laughed, because Draco did have a point, he had rushed in the hopes that he'd be free to get back to his bed before midnight; he hadn't even allowed Draco to respond before forcing himself on him. He sighed, looking up at the innocent sprig of mistletoe twirling above their heads.

"Alright then Malfoy, I see we are resigned to remaining here for the night." Harry yawned, rumpling his hair so that it became, if possible, messier than it already was.  
"Do you ever brush your hair Potter? It looks like it has never seen a comb before, and really, do you do anything with it? I've seen bird's nests that look better than your hair." Frowned Draco, whose sleek blond hair was a stark contrast to Harry's black mess.

"Another personal insult I see, and in your answer, I do brush my hair, every day but I can't get it to stay flat. I'm not one for personal grooming, unlike you, which I wouldn't say is a bad thing, because I very much doubt I could get my appearance up to your standards, no matter how many Glamour charms or products I use."

"Are you saying you think I'm pretty Potter?" Draco asked, one slim eyebrow raised incredulously, Harry flushed at Draco's question, unsure as to where to proceed.

"Well…uh…I wouldn't…uh. You're not wholly unattractive, you have nice hair, and skin I suppose, and you dress well…" Harry trailed off, blushing furiously, as he realised that, underneath all the animosity, he might hold a candle towards the blond.

"Why thank you Potter, it's interesting to hear I'm wet dream fodder for the Golden Boy. I wouldn't have pegged you as gay, but I suppose, I am probably more attractive than most of the Gryffindor girls you have." Draco smiled condescendingly at Harry, unperturbed by the other boys' revelation.

"I'm not gay Malfoy." Harry said, blushing even more, "You're not part of any of my wet dreams, they have girls, obviously, because I'm not gay, they're full of girls. I doubt yours are, if either of us were gay, you'd definitely be the one, for god's sake, you spend enough time on your hair, and your clothes." Harry pointed out quickly, trying to quell all suspicion that he might actually be gay; now the subject had been breached by Draco he actually began to question it. Perhaps the reason he didn't want to kiss all the girls, and wasn't really bothered when several boys joined the admirers was because he was actual gay.

"Well covered Potter, yes, you've managed to establish I am gay, much like the rest of the school. It's not exactly hidden is it? Why do you think Pansy repulses me so much, she's missing an integral piece of anatomy which I prefer? Now, I'm quite fed up standing here talking to you, I nominate that we take the kissing option. Especially since I am now convinced you are gay, and am very tempted to be the one to help you realise this." He leaned in, much the same way Harry had and ended up kissing air as Harry moved out of his grip at the last second.

"Potter! Now is not the time to play games, get here and let me kiss you or so help me, I will hold you down and ravage you right here on the floor." Draco snapped impatiently, grasping at Harry.

"But, look, you slapped me when I tried to kiss you, a little warning would be appreciated. Secondly, I don't appreciate the gay comment, I told you, I'm straight." Harry replied, his face more flustered than ever, his palms sweating slightly.

"Oh come off it Potter, you're as straight as Professor Dumbledore, stop being such a pansy and stay still long enough so I can kiss you." Draco grasped Harry shoulder tightly, pulling the smaller boy closer. "I assure you, I'm not terrible at kissing, and it isn't some traumatic experience. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can leave and forget this entire incident ever happened." Harry still struggled slightly in Draco's grip, slightly mesmerised at how close the blonds face was to his, grey eyes staring into his own green ones, but he didn't pull away when Draco was only an inch away from his lips.

"You know, you're really not that bad looking up close Potter, I'm surprised I haven't tried kissing you before." Draco murmured against Harry's lip, because pulling Harry into a kiss. Harry found, that once they'd started, he wasn't completely disgusted by the pair of warm lips pressing so intently upon his; in fact, it felt rather nice. He moved his lips against Draco's, angling his heads so he had better access to Draco's mouth and he opened his mouth and allowed Draco to slip his tongue inside; Draco, who unlike Harry, was rather well versed in kissing found he too greatly enjoyed kissing the boy who had now wrapped lean arms around his neck. There was none of the hatred or anger usually shared by the two of them when they were together, all biting insults from earlier had been abandoned and they concentrated only on the kiss, blocking out all other things. Mistletoe forgotten, Draco traced the inside of Harry's mouth with his tongue, Harry's tongue pressing against his own fervently.

They remained like this, pressing against one another, Harry tightening his grip around Draco's neck so as to pull him down to Harry's height, making it easier for Harry to kiss him with all his force. Eventually Draco pulled away and began kissing down the pale skin of Harry's neck, biting at the juncture between Harry's shoulder and neck. Harry moaned, the first moan had been able to hear properly without being blocked by Draco's lips and it was music to his ears; seeing Harry so flustered and uncontrolled was something new to Draco, and he was drinking in the view and putting it to memory, knowing this might be the last time he ever sees Harry like this.

Draco, knowing now that the mistletoe was no longer in effect, lifted Harry by the hips and pressed him against the wall of the corridor, rubbing his knee against the bulge that was fast forming in Harry's jeans. Another moan from Harry and Draco was transfixed, biting and sucking on the juncture and rubbing Harry's crotch so he could hear the sound spilling from Harry's mouth. Harry grasped Draco tighter, jerking his hips forward to create more friction against the knee between his legs, and pulling Draco's lips back towards his own. They were interrupted however, by a "meow" coming from the entrance to the corridor. Breaking apart and panting slightly, they looked at the red-tinged eyes of Mrs Norris, who continued to mewl for her master whom Draco and Harry knew was soon to appear around the corner. Harry gripped Draco's hand and pulled the blond to the end of the corridor out of range of Filch and Mrs Norris.

Upon reaching the stairs, Harry took one look at Draco and then above himself, to see once again another bush of mistletoe, they both laughed hoarsely, their hands still entwined.

"I assume this, is a one time thing then Potter?" Draco asked cautiously, stroking Harry's hand with a finger.

"If you want it to be." Harry said wistfully, "Technically, it's a two time thing, because we have to kiss again to get out of this." He nodded at the mistletoe,

"True, and I think that two is quite enough for us. Shall we then?" Harry looked rather put out, but leant forward to capture Draco in a short, chaste kiss. They broke apart, Harry releasing Draco's hand and turned to head up the stairs towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I'll see you around Potter, I – " Harry turned to see what Draco planned to say, but Draco cut off and blushed, "Good-night Potter."

"Good-night Draco." Harry replied, a slight smile on his bruised lips, watching as Draco hurried down the stairs towards his own common room. Feeling slightly empty, he made his way towards the common room where he was met by a rather annoyed Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, where have you been? Your detention finished hours ago, we were worried sick!" Hermione asked furiously.

"Harry, mate, seriously, we haven't seen you in hours, where we you?" Ron asked in a slightly calmer voice,

"I got…held up." Harry answered in a strained voice, Hermione looked unimpressed by his answer, but eventually she noticed the love-sick smile on his face, the flushed skin and the bruised lips. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm rather tired, and so I'm going to bed."

He traipsed up the stairs, falling onto his bed without changing and just stared at the ceiling, tracing the outline of his lips with one hand, recounting the events of the last few hours. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

***

Harry definitely thought Draco had completely forgotten their run-in on the seventh corridor, the blond wasn't being any nicer, and Harry was half convinced he'd imagined the entire thing. It wasn't until he was travelling back from Quidditch practice and he was pulled into an empty classroom by a pale hand, and was met with the words

"Merry Christmas Harry,"

and a pair of lips on his that he realised Draco knew, remembered, and didn't want to leave them as a one off thing. To Harry, this was probably the best present he'd ever received.

**Oh my, crappy fluff ending. Hello anyone who reads this, I do apologise, one for it's length, two if it makes no sense because I haven't BETAED it, nor do I plan to. It's my Christmas fanfic, full of annoying dialogue between Harry and Draco. I know its quite OOC, but hey, it's Christmas. **

**Anywho, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you. Be safe and whatnot. **

**RippedIntoPieces. **


End file.
